whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Count Count
Hi, White Wolf Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Werwolf: Die Apokalypse. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zirkonia (Diskussion) 20:03, 6. Jun. 2012 Vielen Dank für die Anerkennung und die lieben Worte! - Ja, es war und ist natürlich einige Arbeit hier ... aber ich sage mir einfach, dass das englische Wiki einmal genauso angefangen hat. Und wenn man erstmal alle Artikel selbst schreiben muss, auch die, die man eigentlich nicht lesen würden, lernt man auch viel mehr. Das mit den Quellen ist nicht dramatisch, da es, wie Du selbst sagst, geringfügige Änderungen sind. Gerade auf Seiten über so grundlegende Themen wie die Generation oder das Spiel an sich sind die meisten Informationen ja 'Allgemeingut', wenn man das Spiel kennt; daher müssen sie m. E. nicht zwingend belegt werden. Ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich selbst mit den Quellen eine Zeit lang eher nachlässig war; die entsprechenden Vorlagen sind auch noch recht neu, ich wusste nicht, dass es in jedem Wiki standartmäßig Möglichkeiten der Quellenangabe (nämlich das mit den Pfeilen) gibt. Was die Behauptung, Garou würden immer als Menschen geboren, betrifft, so dachte ich, diese eigentlich schon seit einer Weile korrigiert zu haben ... nun ja, anscheinend wollte ich sie korrigiert haben. ^^' Du erwähntest Deine Bücher - Du hast nicht zufällig entsprechende deutsche WTA-Bücher und weißt, wie sie 'hive', also die Heime der Tänzer der Schwarzen Spirale, übersetzt haben? Ansonsten freue ich mich auf Weiteres von Dir. Erhol Dich aber gut vom Umzug, das ist immer wahnsinnig nervenaufreibend. --Zirkonia 04:34, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hm, 'Stock' und 'Nest' sind naheliegend, ich kann aber leider via Google weder das eine noch das andere bestätigen. Ich lasse einfach 'hive' stehen und warte ab, bis irgendjemand zu uns stößt, der das weiß. 'Kainskinder' halte ich auch für eine unglücklich gewählte Übersetzung, aus den gleichen Gründen wie Du. Ist aber natürlich auch schwierig, ein alternatives deutsches Wort zu finden, das keinen Bezug zu Kain herstellt und möglichst gleichzeitig den Fokus (scheinbar) auf die Gemeinschaft legt. Mich stören auch die 'Jünger des Seth', was mit 'h' ziemlich unnötig ist und nur zu Verwechselungen mit Seth von den Sethskindern führt. 'Fenrir' gefällt mir. Was stört Dich allerdings an 'Wyldnis'? Und wow, Du spielst seit zehn Jahren? - Das ist ... ziemlich beeindruckend. :o --Zirkonia 15:31, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Uh, die Daughters of Cacaphony sind mir noch nie aufgefallen. Ich hab gerade nachgesehen und ... ja. Das ist schon ein bisschen peinlich. - Ein Tippfehler bei den Jüngern des Seth liegt durchaus nahe, ja - mir sind öfter Tippfehler in den deutschen Büchern aufgefallen. Trotzdem ist es dann irgendwie, wenn man schon 'kine' mit 'Sethskinder' übersetzt, unvorteilhaft, das dann nicht zu korrigieren. Gerüchten zufolge haben Feder & Schwert vor, die 20th Anniversary-Ausgaben zu übersetzen (auf eine Anfrage bei Twitter habe ich keine Antwort erhalten), eventuell korrigieren sie es ja dann. Hm, die 'Wyldnis' scheint Geschmackssache zu sein. Mir gefällt der Klang des Wortes und ich finde die Übersetzung fast schon genial. Ich finde, sie gibt das Original gut wieder, wie Du ja in Deiner Wyld/Wild-Ausführung schon andeutest. Darauf, das mit 'Wyldnis' zu übersetzen, wäre ich nicht gekommen. Dass 'Wyld' den Vorteil der verschiedenen Genera hätte, ist mir nicht aufgefallen, aber sehr einleuchtend und gut zum Konzept der Triade passend, auch wenn ich den Wyrm in englischen Büchern nur als Neutrum gesehen habe, ich bin da aber auch nicht so extrem bewandert, muss ich gestehen. Es klingt aber wie gesagt einleuchtend. Per se spräche aber nichts dagegen, von 'dem Wyldnis' zu sprechen, gerade, wenn man es mit 'ü' ausspricht, auch wenn dadurch natürlich die klangliche/grammatikalische/sprachliche Nähe zur Wildnis in den Hintergrund tritt. Den Eschaton der cWoD stelle ich mir episch vor. Gerade wenn man damals die Quellenbücher und den mehr oder minder schleichenden Niedergang chronologisch verfolgt und über Dinge gerätselt hat und sozusagen bei der 'Glanzzeit der cWoD' dabei war, das muss großartig gewesen sein. Heute sind ja praktisch alle Geheimnisse gelüftet und natürlich ist das zwangsläufig so, aber es ist irgendwo auch ein bisschen schade. An der nWoD ist mir, als ich die einzelnen Spiele recherchiert habe, aufgefallen, dass sie sich untereinander stark zu ähneln scheinen. Die Spiele der cWoD hatten alle ein sehr unterschiedliches Thema und unterschieden sich sehr stark voneinander, aber die der nWoD haben m. M. n. nicht so dieses einzigartige. Eine Ausnahme stellt für mich CTL dar, dass m. M. n. stark heraussticht und, wie ich finde, auch etwas besser zur cWoD gepasst hätte, die mir auch düsterer erscheint als die nWoD. CTL finde ich auch vom Konzept her interessant, CTD reizt mich dagegen kaum. Auch PTC erscheint mir reizvoll, wenn es sich dabei auch nicht mit Orpheus oder Wraith messen kann, finde ich. Regeln sind für mich irrelevant, da ich nicht spiele, sondern nur lese; gerade der Metaplot reizt mich allerdings an der cWoD, weil er Dinge interessant hält. Dinge müssen auch Sinn ergeben. In VTM hast Du Erklärungen für das Wesen, die Physiologie und die Existenz der Vampire. Auch in anderen Spielen der cWoD. Ich mochte das. In VTR hast Du keine Erklärung, nur die mehr oder minder plausiblen der verschiedenen Konvente. Die nWoD sieht mir stellenweise ein bisschen nach Faulheit aus, muss ich gestehen. Mir gefällt an VTR auch die Regelung mit der Starre nicht, die den Aspekt der überlegenen Macht durch hohes Alter und viel Erfahrung komplett auslöscht. Macht es auch weniger düster. /rant Ich habe, nebenbei bemerkt gerade Deine Wörterbücher gesehen. Die sind sehr sinnvoll, ich hab auch schon damit angefangen ;) Sie sind in der Kategorie Lexikon, sowohl Glossare als auch Deutsch-Englisch-Wörterbücher, im Moment nur für VTM. Ursprünglich waren es ein cWoD-Glossar und ein -Wörterbuch, aber das wird zu viel für eine Seite und zu unübersichtlich, daher schlage ich vor, dass wir das trennen. Ich müsste auch noch die Begriffe aus anderen Spielsystemen, die dadurch, dass das cWoD-Wörterbuch jetzt nur noch für VTM ist, entfernt wurden, an anderer Stelle nachtragen, sofern sie sich nicht schon bei Dir finden. Auf jeden Fall sollten die Wörterbücher aber zusammengelegt werden. Die Kürzel für Spielsysteme sind auf der Hilfeseite Kürzel verzeichnet. Möglicherweise sind die anderen Abkürzungen, die Du aufgeführt hast, in einem cWoD-Glossar gut aufgehoben. Wenn Dir noch mehr einfallen, ist möglicherw. allerdings tatsächlich eine eigene Seite sinnvoll, ggf. ausgeweitet von der cWoD auf alle Spielsysteme. --Zirkonia 10:34, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) + MTAw erscheint mir von allen Spielen der nWoD als am wenigsten interessant, um einmal zu untertreiben. Als ich das recherchiert habe, dachte ich zunächst, die Zusammenfassung sei von einem Troll verfasst worden. Die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte mit der Ladder und Atlantis und allem, das erscheint mir einfach abgrundtief schlecht. Wenn ich das publiziert hätte, würde ich mich schämen und hoffen, dass mich niemals jemand darauf anspricht. Ist natürlich nur meine unqualifizierte Meinung. --Zirkonia 10:38, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das mit den Wörterbüchern ist überhaupt kein Problem, kann vorkommen. Unterschiedliche Wörterbücher halte ich auch für sinnvoll, allerdings nicht unbedingt nach Spielwelten, sondern tatsächlich nach einzelnen Spielen getrennt. Ein ganzes Wörterbuch für die gesamte cWoD wird m. M. n. zu unübersichtlich. Begriffe, die in mehreren Spielen vorkommen, können dann ja auch in mehrere Wörterbücher. Alternativ kann man auch ein cWoD-Wörterbuch, das alphabetisch geordnet ist, schaffen, und weitere für einzelne Spielsysteme, die nach Themen geordnet sind. Vielleicht wäre das sinnvoll, weil man dann die Vorteile beider Möglichkeiten hätte. Ein Wörterbuch für die gesamte cWoD ist praktisch, wenn in einem Buch ein Begriff aus einem anderen Spielsystem vorkommt - wie im Kinder des Lotos Grundregelwerk, wo die Kuei-jin dauernd mit den Risen aus WTO verglichen werden. Darüber, wie Wörterbücher sinnvoll zu strukturieren sind, mache ich mir schon seit einiger Zeit Gedanken. Eine alphabetische Sortierung ist nicht zwingend notwendig, weil man mit Strg + F eh suchen kann. Ich find thematische Gruppierungen deshalb sinnvoller, also dass man zum Beispiel die einzelnen Sphären aus Magus zusammenfasst, weil es weniger Arbeit beim Suchen ist. Wenn ich selbst etwas in meinen eigenen Wörterbüchern nachgeschlagen habe (ich liebe das, wenn ich mir denke 'wie war das nochmal? ... ach ja, ich kann das ja nachschlagen, in den Artikeln, die ich selbst geschrieben habe!' Man fühlt sich wie der größte Boss aller Zeiten), hat es mich schon oft geärgert, dass es so unübersichtlich war und ich so 'lange' suchen musste, weil es nicht thematisch geordnet war. Man könnte das allerdings auch mit sortierbaren Tabellen umgehen, indem man neben den Feldern für die deutschen und englischen Begriffe eines für die Kategorie hätte - Kategorien, wie Du sie in den Wörterbüchern auch hast, 'Sphäre', 'thaumaturgischer Pfad' etc. Deine Idee mit den gesuchten Übersetzungen gefällt mir allerdings sehr gut. Ich vermute allerdings, dass es nicht zwingend der Beschränkung auf die cWoD bedarf und durchaus auf sämtliche Spielwelten ausgeweitet werden könnte. Man müsste dann nur natürlich innerhalb des Artikels klar abgegrenzte Bereiche schaffen. Neben den Kategorien, die Du verwendest, wäre es vielleicht auch sinnvoll, ggf. Bücher einzutragen, in denen sich der Begriff findet, falls diese bekannt sind. Dadurch kann man einfach in den Büchern suchen, falls man sie hat, und muss nicht erst überlegen, wo das drinstehen könnte. Wenn auf der Seite auch steht, wo in dem Buch das ungefähr ist, umso besser. Eine kurze Erklärung, was man unter dem Begriff versteht, ist sicher auch hilfreich, weil man den Begriff dadurch nicht erst im deutsch- oder englischsprachigen Internet nachschlagen muss, wenn man ihn nicht gerade in beiden Sprachen kennt. Wir sollten die Wörterbücher außerdem auf der Hauptseite verlinken. Wollte ich eh schon gemacht haben. Die Romane und auch die eingestreuten Kurzgeschichten in den Büchern finde ich nicht so interessant; allgemein interessiere ich mich sehr wenig für Fiktion und lese auch sonst nur wenige Romane und hauptsächlich Sachbücher. Ein Grundregelwerk habe ich auch noch nie ganz gelesen, ist mir zu viel Geblubber. Mich fasziniert die Spielwelt an sich und viele einzelne Aspekte an den Spielen, wie die Pfade der Erleuchtung aus VTM. Es ist ein bisschen schwierig zu erklären. Ich bin durch Bloodlines zur cWoD und Rollenspielen allgemein gekommen. Ich wusste vorher zwar schon, was das ist, habe mich aber nie wirklich dafür interessiert. Auch dass ich Bloodlines gespielt habe, war mehr oder minder Zufall, denn ich spiele auch eigentlich keine Videospiele. Die präsentierte Welt hat mich sehr in ihren Bann gezogen. Ich habe generell eine morbide/makabere Ader, aber trotzdem nie etwas für Vampire, Werwölfe, generell Übernatürliche oder auch andere typisch 'düstere'/gothic Themen übriggehabt, wenn sie nicht mit der Realität, speziell mit meiner Realität zu tun hatten. Ich habe aber aber eine Schwäche für komplizierte und schwierige Themen, die von einer Reihe von Blickwinkeln betrachtet werden können und sich unterschiedlich darstellen, Dinge, bei denen man vieles bedenken muss, um darüber zu urteilen. Ich bin generell auch eher Beobachter als Richter. Ich glaube, deswegen fasziniert mich das so. Weil all diese Wesen und ihre Untergruppierungen in der gleichen düsteren Welt leben (die sich allerdings m. M. n. nur sehr geringfügig von unserer unterscheidet), aber unterschiedlich damit umgehen. Und weil man immer wieder neue Aspekte entdeckt. Die erwähnten Pfade der Erleuchtung sind ein Beispiel dafür, wie unterschiedlich mit der gleichen Situation umgegangen wird. (Außerdem ist Ethik spannend.) Einige Details der Spielwelt berühren mich auch persönlich, weil ich Parallelen zu meiner Persönlichkeit, meinem Wesen sehe. Ich habe außerdem den Eindruck, dass mich die Lektüre der Bücher sowohl als Person, weil man über Dinge nachdenkt, als auch akademisch bildet. Der Hauptgrund, aus dem ich nicht spiele, nebenbei bemerkt, ist, dass ich nicht sehr sozial bin. Ich würde durchaus, aber ich mag einfach selten jemanden über mehrere Stunden ertragen. --Zirkonia 19:22, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Spielmechanische Begriffe habe ich nicht bedacht. Je ein Wörterbuch für jedes Spiel und je zwei für die Spielwelt- aphabetisch mit allen Begriffen und thematisch mit denen, die für die gesamte Spielwelt relevant sind - wäre sicher tatsächlich das sinnvollste. Machen wir das so. Ich überlege, ob der 'Einleitungstext' nicht auf einer separaten Hilfeseite besser aufgehoben wäre als im Wörterbuch an sich. Das Format ist ja immer gleich und es ist dann weniger Arbeit, wenn man die Richtlinien und Hinweise zum Umgang mit Wörterbüchern auf einer Seite stehen hat, auf die man nur verlinken müsste. Könnte man ggf. noch in die Hilfeseite über Unübersetztes etc. einfügen. Ich bin übrigens wirklich für eine Seite mit Anfragen, die den Vorteil hat, dass man, falls man die Seite auf der Watchlist hat, nur den gesuchten Übersetzungen folgt und auf Anfragen reagieren kann. Man muss dann nicht jede Änderung im Wörterbuch verfolgen, wenn einem das Wörterbuch an sich latte ist. Ich habe über diese Problematik schon vorher nachgedacht, aber ich bin einfach nicht darauf gekommen, schlicht eine separate Seite mit Anfragen anzulegen. Das Konzept erscheint mir ziemlich perfekt. Wir machen das so. Eine sortierbare Tabelle fügst Du ein wie eine normale Tabelle mit der Klasse 'wikitable sortable': Sortierbare Tabellen rocken. Warum die im englischen Wiki nicht damit arbeiten, weiß ich nicht. Dass Du die Artikel bereits zu Hause geschrieben und später nur ins Netz gestellt ist, ist sehr naheliegend ... es ist eine Heidenarbeit und dauert ewig. Aber man freut sich, wenn man damit fertig ist. Ich glaube, DAS oder auch D&D ist sinnvoll als Einstieg in die Welt der Rollenspiele. Beides verlangt einem sicher nicht so viel ab wie die WoD. Waren es eigentlich andere Zeiten damals, so vor zehn oder zwanzig Jahren, in Bezug auf Rollenspiele? Ich bekomme so den Eindruck, dass sie damals wesentlich verbreiteter waren als heute und auch nicht so stigmatisiert waren als etwas, womit sich nur Nerds befassen. Ich fand Redemption unterhaltsam ^^ Besonders die sympathisch trashigen Dialoge, bei denen man nicht wusste, ob sie bewusst oder unfreiwillig schlecht waren, und die Synchronsprecher, die z. T. so miserabel waren, dass sie schon wieder gut waren. Ich fand auch, dass das durchaus Atmosphäre hatte, besonders zum Ende hin war es schon sehr apokalyptisch und z. T. rührend. Ist natürlich nicht das, was man als Umsetzung eines Spiels der cWoD erwartet; ich kann auch absolut verstehen, dass das nicht jedermanns Sache ist. Durch die Relevanz des Kampfes büßt es leider sehr viel Potenzial ein. Bloodlines rockt. Bloodlines ist anders. Bloodlines hat eine Reihe von sehr interessanten Charakteren und bietet viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, eine Situation zu lösen. Die Umsetzung des Gothic-Punk-Aspekts ist auch sehr gelungen. Es wird nur zum Ende hin leider sehr kampflastig, da zeigt sich der enorme Zeitmangel des Entwicklers. Ist schade drum. Aber Bloodlines rockt, trotz der von Dir genannten Grenzen, die nun einmal nicht von der Hand zu weisen sind. Kann ich sehr empfehlen. Bist Du eigentlich, abgesehen von Deiner rollenspielerischen Tätigkeit, noch anderweitig künstlerisch tätig? Bestimmt steckt enorm viel kreative Energie in Dir, wenn Du vor allem leitest. Ich habe das tatsächliche Spielen von P&P-RPGs tatsächlich einmal Anfang November mit zwei Bekannten und VTM mit mir als Erzähler ausprobiert. Es war durchaus keine schlechte Erfahrung und ich kann die Begeisterung, die diesem Hobby entgegengebracht wird, sehr nachvollziehen. Tatsächlich war der Umgang mit den beiden Menschen leichter und angenehmer als sonst, auch wenn die Persönlichkeit schon durchscheint - und wenn Menschen einem auf die Nerven gehen, ist da einfach nichts zu machen. Es gab Bestrebungen, noch einmal gemeinsam für einen One-Shot VTDA zusammenzukommen. Wir haben keinen Termin gefunden; nach zwei Monaten hatte ich keine Lust mehr, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen und sagte den beiden, sie sollen sich bei mir melden, wenn sie einen Termin haben. Das war im März, da kommt nichts mehr. Ich habe allerdings vor ein paar Wochen mit einem Mädchen gesprochen, das Rollenspiele gerne einmal ausprobieren würde. Ich überlege, ob ich sie nicht einmal einladen möchte, aber aus einer Reihe von Gründen zögere ich etwas; es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich sie frage. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht mache ich das ja doch noch ... eine der beiden erwähnten Bekannten meinte, sie wäre durchaus bereit, mitzuspielen. Bei ihr liegt nicht das Problem mit dem Termin. Mal sehen. Was mich reizen würde, wäre eine cWoD-Chronik, Spiel egal, die in Mexiko-Stadt angesiedelt ist. Außerdem Victorian Age: Vampire. Letzteres würde mich auch als LARP reizen, auch wenn LARP mir generell etwas zu ... ich weiß nicht, das erscheint mir ein bisschen übertrieben ;) Ich hab mich im Internet schon nach Forengruppen und Skyperunden erkundigt. Ersteres erscheint mir sehr unübersichtlich, letzteres scheint nicht zu existieren. Ist auch nicht so wirklich von Belang, ich bin eh ziemlich zurückhaltend. Das neugierige Mädchen kommt aus Mexiko-Stadt. Es ist immer amüsant, wenn sie irgendetwas erzählt und ich mir denke 'ich weiß, dass habe ich in einem Quellenbuch für die cWoD gelesen'. Und oh, ich hatte noch eine kurze Frage. Du hast im Artikel Clan (VTM) einen Link zur Dritten Generation gesetzt - wir haben ja schon einen Artikel über die Vorsintflutlichen, was wäre dann zur Dritten Generation zu schreiben, was nicht für die Vorsintflutlichen relevant ist? Ich frage ohne Implikationen. --Zirkonia 13:13, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Generell gibt es hier eine Hilfeseite über Formatierungen und dergleichen. Die ist allerdings äußerst unvollständig, weil ich mir dachte 'liest sich eh keiner durch'. Deine Fragen sind Anlass, sie zu erweitern. Mach ich demnächst mal. Bis dahin findest Du Antworten möglicherweise im Hilfe-Wiki, im Meta-Wiki von wikimedia und auch über Google. Dass das alles nichts bringt, wenn sich Deine Fragen spezifisch auf dieses Wiki beziehen, ist klar ... die Clans- und Büchertabellen haben die Klasse tabb und verwenden zusätzlich die Klassen ob und nb: Die Clansymbole sind bereits mit transparentem Hintergrund hochgeladen; siehe dazu Clansymbol (VTM). Im 'Lies mehr'-Feld wird allerdings immer das erste Bild eines Artikels gezeigt; ist dieses transparent, ist der Hintergrund schwarz und dann sieht man es natürlich nicht. Es empfiehlt sich daher, das moderne Clansymbol nochmals mit weißem Hintergrund hochzuladen. Ich sollte es nicht sagen, aber es freut mich, dass Du das mit den Wörterbüchern übernimmst. Vielen Dank dafür. Ein mögliches Maximum an Links vermute ich nicht, das mit der Performance kann durchaus sein. Generell gibt es nicht viele Gründe, die für eine Verlinkung sprechen - nur, dass Leute, die sich das Wörterbuch ansehen, dann vielleicht denken 'oh, dazu gibt es noch keinen Artikel, ich schreibe mal einen' oder 'woah, den Artikel lese ich mir mal durch. Oh hey, das müsste man noch ergänzen!' Mir geht aber gerade auf, dass das nur begrenzt sinnvoll ist. Es ist eine Heidenarbeit, es verschlechtert vielleicht die Performance und Leute, die ein Wort nachschlagen, möchten das eh in einem Artikel verwenden, setzen vielleicht einen Link und merken das dann selbst. Kurz: Ich halte es nicht unbedingt für sinnvoll. Dass all diese Felder zu viel für die Tabelle sein könnten, ist durchaus möglich. Das habe ich nicht bedacht, und es ist wirklich ärgerlich. Eventuell könnten wir uns die Begriffskategorie in den Wörterbüchern für die einzelnen Spiele sparen (wollten wir glaube ich eh, weil wir dann separate Tabellen benutzen wollten). Eine Erklärung ist auch nur für die gesuchten Übersetzungen tatsächlich notwendig. Wenn man etwas in einem bestehenden Wörterbuch nachschlägt, weiß man ja schon, was das ist. Vielleicht reicht das dann mit dem Platz. An eine Liste der Fähigkeiten, auch der Fertigkeiten und Kenntisse, dachte ich auch schon. Im Artikel über das Vampire Spielerhandbuch habe ich dazu bereits Links für VTM gesetzt. Heißt dann Liste der Fähigkeiten/Fertigkeiten/Kenntnisse in Vampire: Die Maskerade. Wenn Du jetzt sagst, dass die Fähigkeiten in der Regel im wesentlichen die gleichen sind, lässt sich das natürlich ausweiten auf eine Liste der Fähigkeiten in der cWoD, absolut. Gibt ja auch eine Liste von Archetypen, wenn ich mich nicht irre - nicht bei uns, aber bei den Kollegen im englischsprachigen Wiki. Man könnte das ja mit sortierbaren Tabellen machen, mit einem Feld, in dem das relevante Spielsystem einträgt, falls die Fähigkeit nur in einem vorkommt. Ansonsten kann man das Feld ja freilassen. Deine Sätze über Vorzüge und Schwächen verstehe ich nicht, sind die nicht gänzlich unterschiedlich in den Spielsystemen? Deine Argumentation wegen der dritten Generation ist durchaus schlüssig. Die jungen 'Vorsintflutlichen' sind nicht im Wortsinn vorsintflutlich und wohl auch nicht annähernd so gefürchtet. Man müsste dann im Vorsintflutlichen-Artikel vielleicht einen Link setzen zur dritten Generation und anmerken, dass im Wesentlichen die im Wortsinne Vorsintflutlichen Thema des Artikels sind. Wäre dann auch sinnvoll, die Kategorie Vorsintflutlicher in Dritte Generation umzubenennen. Mach ich heute oder so mal. Deine Bemerkung, die Dritte Generation würde Dir zwischen der Zweiten und Vierten fehlen, amüsiert und überzeugt. Nerds haben ja durchaus den Ruf, etwas neurotisch zu sein ;) Was Du über Wraith sagst, kann alles durchaus sein. Bei den älteren Artikeln - Februar/März bin ich so vorgegangen, dass ich Informationen aus dem Internet zusammengesucht habe, ohne aber tatsächlich Ahnung zu haben, weil ich wollte, dass sich das Wiki füllt, undzwar möglichst schnell. Inzwischen sehe ich das lockerer, lese mir die Bücher durch und schreibe meine Artikel auf Grundlage derer. Seitdem arbeite ich auch weniger mit der Wanted Pages-Liste. Die motiviert auch nicht. Egal wie viel man schreibt, es wird einfach nicht weniger. Zu der Penumbra-Angelegenheit kann ich offen gestanden nichts sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir nehmen an, dass Du Recht hast, bis jemand hierher kommt und widerspricht. Bei den Shadows und Spectres würde ich Dir zustimmen, das ist auch meine Auffassung. Alles andere würde mich auch überraschen - aber wenn das so im Artikel steht, korrigier das ruhig, keine Frage. Was die Bezeichnung der Wraiths betrifft, verwenden wir ja generell die Eigenbezeichnungen. Wenn Lemur die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Eigennamens ist, dann nennen wir den Artikel auch so. *nick* Wraith habe ich manchmal als Todesalb, manchmal als Geist übersetzt gesehen. Man müsste dann Weiterleitungen erstellen (allerdings mache ich das nicht so gerne, ehe es tatsächlich einen Artikel über das Thema gibt). Bei 'Geist' ist es zusätzlich wichtig, zu spezifizieren, dass es um 'Geist (cWoD)' geht, um Verwechslungen mit dem unübersetzten 'Geist (nWoD)' zu vermeiden. Eine Begriffsklärungsseite wäre notwendig. 'Spectre' habe ich, glaube ich, nicht als Gespenst, aber als Spuk übersetzt gesehen (ich wäre ja für Schemen gewesen); daher habe ich diesen Begriff verwendet. Für Shadow gibt es definitiv die offizielle Übersetzung als Schatten, ich kann jetzt aber keine Quelle nennen. Haunt Spuk zu nennen ... ich weiß nicht. Es ginge, aber man müsste dann einen Hinweis anfügen, dass sich der Artikel mit Haunts befasst, nicht mit Spectres, da es ja mit Spuk übersetzt wird. Um auf den Vorschlag des inoffiziellen Wörterbuchs zu sprechen zu kommen: Es spricht nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen. Aus meiner Sicht gibt es nur eine begrenzte Notwendigkeit, da es die Arbeit im Wiki leichter macht, bei unübersetzten Begriffen schlicht das englische Original zu verwenden. Natürlich sieht das im Textfluss nicht besonders toll aus, und das spricht widerum für ein eigenes Wörterbuch. Mhhm. Den englischen Begriff in der Einleitung des Artikels zu nennen, ist etwas, was ich eigentlich tatsächlich in jedem Artikel machen wollte. Inzwischen sehe ich davon ab, weil wir die Interwikilinks haben, die auf den englischen Artikel verlinken. Es ist m. M. n. nicht unbedingt notwendig, es spricht aber auch nichts dagegen. ('Diablery' sieht allerdings als Wort echt fies aus.) Deine Anmerkung, aus Deiner Band sei nicht wirklich viel geworden, lässt mich etwas schmunzeln. Tatsächlich scheint es selten zu sein, dass selbst talentierte Musiker genügend Disziplin für eine Band aufbringen können. Man muss sich dann ja die Tage für die anderen freischaufeln und Kompromisse schließen und das kann man von niemandem verlangen. Man merkt, dass Du bei der rollenspielerischen Tätigkeit sehr passioniert bist. Das finde ich umso bemerkenswerter, wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufe, wie lange Du das schon machst; es zeigt aber auch, wie vielseitig es einfach ist. Du erwähnst die Hintergrundfakten, die die Spieler nicht sehen werden - ich nehme an, sie helfen, Dich in den Charakter hineinzuversetzen? Das leuchtet mir nicht ganz ein. Ich selbst zeichne und male. Ich habe früher auch Gedichte geschrieben und es sieht aus, als würde ich jetzt wieder damit anfangen. Hauptsächlich zeichne ich aber. Generell finde ich mich nicht so untalentiert. Und ja, Fernsehen suckt. Sicher, ein Stigma in dem Sinne weist Personen als besonders aus, ja - aber das ist nur dann erfreulich, wenn die 'stigmatisierten' Menschen zumindest von ein paar Menschen so angenommen werden. Wenn man sich zu stark von anderen unterscheidet, ist es bisweilen so, dass dass man andere anwidert oder anderwertig abstößt, und dann bringt's nichts. (Menschen sind auch oberflächlich.) Zu lesen, dass sich die gesellschaftliche Lage der Rollenspieler nicht geändert hat, überrascht mich etwas. Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Rollenspiele in den Neunzigern wesentlich gesellschaftsfähiger und auch bekannter waren. Allerdings bin ich etwas zu jung, um mich anständig an die Neunziger erinnern zu können, sodass ich nichts qualifiziertes dazu sagen kann. Dennoch, es überrascht. Ich hatte durchaus nicht vor, gleich mit dem Sabbat anzufangen oder die Chronik in Mexiko anzusiedeln, wenn sie von dort kommt ;) Letzteres traue ich mir gar nicht zu, aus den von Dir genannten Gründen. Auch fürchtete ich, sie möglicherweise mit der düstereren (denn wenn sie manchmal von ihrer Heimat erzählt, wird deutlich, dass die Düsternis Mexikos nicht wirklich viel Luft nach oben lässt) Darstellung ihrer Heimat zu beleidigen. Ich stimme Dir zu, dass sich die Camarilla für neue Spieler eher anbietet als der Sabbat. Die Anarchen wären vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt schlecht, je nach Persönlichkeiten der Spieler und Charakteren. Man muss nicht lange suchen, um Menschen zu finden, die ein Problem mit Autorität und Unterordnung haben. Außerdem ist mir die Camarilla unsympathisch ;) Generell sind mir die Gruppierungen, die generell eher als Antagonisten gedacht sind, sympathischer. Es hat mich überrascht, zu erfahren, dass die Technokraten eigentlich nicht als Sympathieträger gedacht sind. Der Sabbat ist etwas ambivalent, weil er einerseits wegen des Vinculums exzellente Möglichkeiten der Zusammenarbeit bietet - andererseits sind die Pfade der Erleuchtung möglicherweise ein Problem. Das allerdings auch außerhalb von Sabbatchroniken. Wenn man zum Beispiel an den Pfad des Paradox denkt, der es als Sünde sieht, einen anderen Vampir nicht zu töten - ist das nicht immens hinderlich? Was sind da Deine Erfahrungen? Mail Deine Antwort gerne an Comitissaatweb.de - das ist meine Spamadresse, ich antworte dann mit meiner eigentlichen Adresse. --V.-P. M. 06:29, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ou! Jetzt erst gesehen. Vielen Dank, das ist sehr hilfreich! Jetzt, wo Du es sagst, glaube ich auch, das gelesen zu haben. Eine kurze Googlesuche bestätigt diese Übersetzung. Ich ändere das die Tage. --V.-P. M. 05:57, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC)